


Let Us Love, Like We Deserve

by SykoShadowRose



Series: Love and Care Together [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Dancing, Don't mess with his kids, F/F, F/M, Found Family, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Idiots in Love, M/M, Possible Marrow Amin/Jaune Arc (if you want to see it), Qrow Using His Semblance to Help His Flock, supportive family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: Qrow and Clover finally get to go to the Ball. (After they are deemed ready by the Flock.)
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Hinted Harriet Bree/Elm Ederne, Hinted Wiess Schnee/Ruby Rose/Penny Polendina, Lie Ren/Nora Valkyrie, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Love and Care Together [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676347
Comments: 17
Kudos: 121





	Let Us Love, Like We Deserve

Ruby slowly walked circles around her uncle. Meticulously searching for any flaw in the outfit’s design. Qrow had trusted her completely when she’d asked to be the (only) one to dress him up for the ball. He’d been surprised of course. Balls were more Weiss’ thing after all (who’d been upset (along with the rest of the flock) that Ruby was taking Qrow’s suit on herself- they’d been pacified when she’d sacrificed Clover to them. Uncle Qrow didn’t need to know all of that though). But she had her reasons. Childish reasons, but reasons just the same. She’d been dreaming of this since she was a little girl and she wasn’t about to let anything (or anyone) stop her. She carefully placed a few more pins to hold things where they needed to stay and helped her uncle get the jacket off. 

He’d been gracious about the whole thing. Ducking his head and blushing when she’d shown him the concept she’d sketched out. But he hadn’t refused her. Or called it silly. Or ridiculous. Or any of the things he could have said. He’d clearly been bashful about it- knowing why she’d drawn it. But he’d been supportive. Encouraging. Qrow’d even quietly thrown out a couple ideas to help. Ruby had been so ecstatic. She still was but now that the project was almost complete she was also nervous. Arms wrapped around her giving a reassuring squeeze.

“It looks great kiddo. You did an amazing job with it.” His raspy voice whispered into her hair. It brought back memories of him holding her as a child, soothing fears and banishing doubts with a few words back when she’d thought he had all the power in the world, her hero. He was still amazing to her but she was older now and understood the world better. She wanted to be her own hero, but she wasn’t about to forget him. And she wanted to return the favor of being there when he needed her.

“I just want it to be perfect.” She confessed to his neck where she was hiding her face. She wanted it not only because of her childhood dreams but because this was her uncle and he was going out with a man who he was clearly falling in love with. If he didn’t already love him. One who was falling in return if he hadn’t already fallen. Their night had to be perfect and she didn’t want to be the reason it was ruined.

“It will be Ruby, because you’re the one making it.” She felt tears well up and hugged him tighter. If only she had his confidence in her. Was this what he felt like when they told him everything was going to be fine? Was this the same doubt that haunted him? She resolved to understand it better when her head was clear. That way she could help him more the next time it happened. He deserved it from her.

~

Clover was exhausted. He’d been dragged to a tailor by the kids (sans Ruby) and forced to try on more suits than he could ever wear in a lifetime. The one time he’d tried to escape, Marrow (the traitor) had used his semblance to stop him so Penny (also a traitor), Yang, and Nora could carry him back. He’d ended up spending the rest of the shopping trip effectively under guard. 

When he’d asked Qrow to the ball he hadn’t considered the madness that would follow. He really, really should have. The kids obviously loved the hunter and wanted the best for him. Apparently what was best for Qrow was making sure Clover passed their standards. While Weiss was apparently in charge of the final decisions, all of the kids had made their opinions known. It had been a very _loud_ day. 

Clover now had a garment bag with his new suit over his shoulder (he wasn’t even sure which one they had ultimately decided on, he’d been too tired to care at that point) and another bag with all the additions they’d gotten for him. The tie, tie clasp, cufflinks, a pocket watch for some ungodly reason, shoes, a fucking _ring_ , and he wasn’t even sure what else. (He’d been a bit busy panicking about the reason for the ring, he was falling for Qrow no doubt but it was still way too early in the relationship for that kind of thinking.) Finally gaining the safety of his quarters he hung the garment bag and set the accompanying bag next to it. He’d go through the things later. Right now he wanted his bed. (And Qrow to curl up with but he wasn’t sure where the other was and he feared another run in with the flock.) He’d find Qrow after he woke up and see what the other hunter had been up to. Maybe he’d be lucky and they’d get to eat breakfast together.

~

It wasn’t Qrow he found when he walked into the shared kitchen. Instead, standing at the counter while coffee brewed, was Harriet. She was leaning back against it, arms crossed while she stared down at the floor. She hadn’t seemed to notice him yet and Clover hestiated. He remembered her looking like this before: when Qrow had changed the chair for Marrow and when he’d been brushing the faunus’ tail, and any time it was blatantly obvious that he and Qrow were dating. Now would be a good time to clear the air but he wasn’t sure how to approach the subject with the smallest Ace. She’d always shut down any attempt to get to know her.

“Hey Hare.” Clover walked past her and started getting things out to cook for everyone. 

“Oh, Captain. Hey.” She started slightly, showing just how deep in thought she’d been. 

“Looking forward to the ball?” That would probably trigger a reaction that would give him an opening. The kids had made it well known that he was taking Qrow as his date.

As if on cue a scowl took over her face and she turned slightly away. “Yeah. Sure.”

Setting down his supplies, Clover moved to stand directly in front of the short woman. Deciding to take a page from his partner’s book he came out and asked. The speedster appreciated more to the point approaches anyways. “Harriet, what exactly has been the problem for you these last few months?”

“They’re changing everything anyway they want is the problem! And no ones doing anything to stop them!” Harriet’s fists clenched at her sides. The lack of hesitation told him she’d been wanting to say something for a while. “We’re not friends Clover. We never have been. And then these kids show up and suddenly Marrow and Penny are goofing off, Vine and Elm are going for walks instead of training and _**you**_! You’re going on dates and ignoring the fact that we should be acting as security at this ball because you want to dance with your _boyfriend_ instead of working!” She flicked her nose with her thumb, a sign that she was feeling something strongly, as her violet eyes glared defiantly up at him.

He supposes that he should have figured most of that out. While all of them had been recruited from various academies and walks of life Harriet had been military growing up. Both her parents had served Atlas and their careers had affected the way they raised their child, had shaped the way she viewed the world. The flock being here had challenged her perspective in a way she wasn’t coping well with. He knew how she saw things though- so he used the one weapon he had against her. “And how is it affecting our stats in the field?”

“What?”

“Pull up the charts Hare. Look at how our stats have been changing since they came to Atlas.” He turned back to his cooking, allowing her the time to do as he’d instructed. He heard her pulling out the scroll and a few taps that said she’d accessed the information. Heard the sharp gasp as she saw what he’d seen. “As you can see, we’ve actually been improving at a better rate in our team dynamics and partner combos. Even our individual stats have increased more efficiently than before.” Teal eyes pinned her with a hard stare. “All of us except for you.” Violet eyes darted away. “We’re human Hare. Social interaction is part of our nature and we’ve been ignoring it in favor of duty for far too long.

“I understand that this method is vastly different from what you grew up with.” Clover rested a hand on her small shoulder. “But it’s doing more for us than anything else ever has. Come with us all to the dance and join up in the training class Qrow’s starting. Give it a chance before you close us down this time. You may be surprised.”

He turned back to his cooking and left her to think it over. He hoped he got through to her. She was a part of his team and he hated to see her struggling but there was only so much he could do for this problem. This was something that she’d have to solve on her own. There was a loud bang from down the hall followed by an ever increasing number of voices. Sounded like the flock was awake. When he turned around to start setting out the food, he’d expected that Harriet would have taken her coffee and gone back to her quarters as per usual. Instead she was sitting quietly at the table, tensely waiting for the others to arrive. It wasn’t perfect but it was a start. Clover offered an encouraging smile and set a plate in front of her. He’d take it.

~

Clover looked himself over in the mirror. The white suit had a slight gleam to it, making it shine in the light. The jacket was one that closed to the far side of his torso and had two rows of buttons, one on each side of his ribs. The inside of it, visible where the lapels folded down, was lined silver. There was no vest to go with the suit (he wasn’t sure if it was because of the way the jacket was cut or because the kids didn’t want to block Qrow’s view of his chest overly much, either was a possibility with the flock). His silk shirt was a surprisingly deep burgundy color and as he looked at his reflection he had to admit it really made his eyes stand out. The tie was white with faint prints of silver four-leaf clovers to match the suit (there was no way that wasn’t custom ordered by one of the kids) and the clasp had an elaborately designed horseshoe etched into it (he had to figure out which kid was responsible). The cufflinks, he noticed with a small amount of delight, were tiny versions of the broken mirror on Qrow’s collar from their second date. 

Brushing his hair into place, Clover deemed himself ready and set out to the little out of the way garden they’d agreed to meet in before heading to the ball together. Making his way quickly through the halls, the Captain caught sight of the slight man’s silhouette through the window and grinned. The brunette came to the glass door and exited, slowing to a stunned stop as he caught sight of the nervously pacing hunter. His dark hair was slicked back, similar to their first date which Clover was happy about because it meant Qrow couldn’t duck his head to hide behind his bangs.

Wide rose colored eyes snapped over to stare at him and if Clover wasn’t so busy doing the same he might have started to feel self-conscious. Instead he was taking in just how _amazing_ the smaller man looked. He’d expected the red and black color scheme but he had thought he’d be wearing something more like a formal suit. Similar to what he wore. Beautiful but familiar in the way that all suits tended to be. But no. Qrow looked like a nobleman or a knight who’d stepped right out of the pages of a fairy tail. If his brain were working Clover was sure he could have pulled off a Prince Charming line. Instead he had to reboot his brain while it processed the sight in front of him, made all the more enchanting by the silver light of the shattered moon.

Qrow’s lean torso was wrapped in a heavy brocade jacket that had a panel in the front, hiding the fastenings that kept it in place in a manner that reminded Clover vaguely of an old-fashioned Vale military dress jacket from before the Great War. The fabric was of course black with deep red vines and leaves swirling on it. The cuffs of the sleeves were designed so that they folded back, the buttons keeping them closed and in place were the same cross as on his combat outfit’s vest. His pants were double cuffed at the hem, the under layer being the same deep red that was on the jacket. There was a silver rope that looped under one arm and around his chest to the opposite shoulder holding his half-cape in place. The cape itself was bright red with silver highlights and maroon shading to give the appearance of being made from feathers. Clasped where the rope held the cape on his shoulder was a spot of emerald green and ruby red. A four-leaf clover pin with a seven spotted ladybug holding it in place. 

“Oh.” Qrow’s voice startled him, the pale face pinkening in the cheeks as the shorter man trailed his eyes over his form. Lifting a hand to reach out but stopping shy of actually placing it over Clover’s heart. 

“I…” For once Clover couldn’t think of what to say. He focused on the things he knew Qrow usually wore to center his mind: the rings on both hands, the black cat belt buckle the other had taken to wearing more often, the red and black feathered earring and gunmetal ear cuff. “You…” He cleared his throat, trying again. “You look resplendent.”

Qrow’s blush intensified and he averted his eyes, stepping closer to complete the touch. “You’re gorgeous.” He murmured back quietly. He didn’t know where the kids had taken Clover but they did an exceptional job. Part of him wanted to be upset about it ( _how did they expect him to hold a conversation when the man looked like that?_ ) but more than that he prayed he had just as much of an affect on Clover. Ruby would be devastated if the outfit she’d worked so hard on wasn’t proper for the date. Not that Qrow wouldn’t have worn it anyways. If his niece wanted to dress him up as a heroic knight from one of the fairy tails he’d read to her at bedtime then she could do it. And he’d be honored. From the slightly dazed smile on the taller man’s face he didn’t think it’d be a problem though.

Clover held out an arm. “Shall we then.”

Qrow took the offer. “Let’s go. Before the kids burn the place down and we don’t get to dance.”

Clover laughed as he led the way.

~

They managed to slip quietly into the dance hall without attracting too much notice. From their vantage point they could see Wiess (in a long laced blue gown) trying to teach Penny and Ruby (both wearing shorter, ruffled dresses of green and red) how to ballroom dance. Blake (in a shimmering black and purple wrap around dress) and Yang (wearing a petals skirt dress of orange and yellow that looked like fire) were already dancing. Ren (in a emerald suit with pink accents) was trying to keep Nora (in a flouncy pink dress) under control (poor boy) on his own. Jaune (wearing a pale blue suit that obviously brought out his eyes) was half hiding behind Oscar (his forest green suit wasn’t too different from his combat gear) from a few older women who seemed rather insistent on getting his attention. Thankfully it looked like Marrow (in a pale grey suit) had seen the problem and was making his way over for a rescue. Vine (in uniform) was quietly talking with Winter (also in uniform) not far from James’ side (the General was wearing his military dress suit at least). Harriet (surprisingly wearing a short violet dress) and Elm (in a tan suit) were dancing not far from Blake and Yang. Clover grinned when he saw it. He wondered if the dresses and suits on all of them (including most of his team) had been chosen by Weiss and the others or if everyone chose their own.

Seeing as Jaune didn’t need their help with Marrow guarding him, Clover pulled Qrow with him to the dance floor. Tugging the other close he settled both hands on the narrow hips, please when Qrow rested both his hands on his broad shoulders without a word or hesitation. Though he did have that slight, adorable blush Clover so loved. Clover wove around the dance floor, completely content with Qrow in his arms. Even when they passed by Jaune, Marrow and Oscar and chaos ensued. For a brief moment it seemed like Qrow’s red eyes glowed and there was an odd buzzing sensation under his hands.

Then, for no obvious reason, one of the women Marrow was barely holding off of Jaune broke a heel. When she instinctively reached out to steady herself, she grabbed the shoulder strap of the woman next to her and ripped her dress. The woman with the ruined dress stumbled away from the falling one, trying to cover herself so nothing was seen and bumped into the next woman, causing her to spill her drink all over herself and the woman on the other side of her. By the time the two had danced away, all the women had turned on each other complaining and embarrassed over their conditions. Marrow used the opportunity to scoot Oscar and Jaune away.

By the time Qrow and Clover were on the other side of the floor, the women were being held back from each other by the private security working the ball and being escorted away to avoid a bigger scene. Clover fought to hide his laugh, leaning forward to press his lips next to Qrow’s ear. “That was beautiful.”

“It can come in handy sometimes.” Qrow muffled his own laugh in Clover’s shoulder. “Hopefully I won’t need to do it again though.”

“Yea. I’d rather keep you to myself tonight.” He pressed a tender kiss to the other’s temple when the shorted hid his face in his neck to keep him from seeing the blush that lit his face. It was alright, he didn’t need to see it. He could feel the heat against his neck, but he wouldn't tell Qrow that. He liked having him so close.

~

Clover watched in awe as Ruby and Qrow spun around each other, tossing, catching and juggling the glass orbs without missing a beat. If this was how he’d taught her to master her movements then it was no wonder she was so skilled at such a young age. Besides him, Elm stood at rapt attention as Qrow caught one of the balls, twisting his hand so it rolled up his arm and across his shoulders to absorb the force behind it. Harriet was practically vibrating on his other side as Ruby twisted, keeping the _three_ glass orbs around her waist moving without dropping until she dipped and brought them up to her shoulder, twirling them down her arm to shoot them at her uncle. He knew the others were present but honestly it was too much to spare them any of his attention when the two scythe wielders were showing off.

“Come on kiddo, that’s the best you’ve got?” Qrow smoothly caught the balls with a spin, using the centrifugal force to pull them into his waist as he let two others drop down his leg, catching them on the inside of his foot to fling them at the smaller female. “Gotta do better if you wanna keep up.”

She shrieked in mock offense as she missed one of the balls and it shattered against the floor behind her. She managed to save the other one and after a few moves that rolled the ball around her arms and shoulders she came to a stop with a pout. Holding the glass in one hand with the other propped on her hip. “Not cool Uncle Qrow!”

The man laughed, scooping the balls from his waist and slowing them to a stop similarly to how Ruby had. But with a bit more flair due to having three. 

“LIES!” Nora bounced around the lithe hunter, dragging Ren along with her. “THAT WAS AMAZING! That’s what you’re teaching us right? We get to learn how to be cool like that now?”

“Yea, you get to learn that. But you need to work up to it. Ruby and Yang have been doing this since they were basically toddlers so it’s going to take time.” He shooed her (and the attached Ren) back to the group, beaconining his elder niece over to stand with him and Ruby. “We’ll start with the same small routine I’ve been teaching Penny, then we’ll work up to more complex ones and ones that involve more than one orb after that. We’ll get to the full body motions later. For now, everyone get a glass and try this.”

Qrow went through the same motions he had when he first started teaching Penny. He repeated it twice more for everyone to memorize it and then signalled for them to try. He stepped forward to correct a few positioning errors- saw Ruby and Yang doing the same thing. Put them through it again. Gave advice on strength when needed. His main focus was on Elm, Yang was assigned to Nora, and Ruby was given Penny. The three women needed the strength focus more than anyone else in the group but that didn’t mean the others were ignored. 

By the time the class was deemed over all of those present had at least managed to complete the simple routine. Some of them were even ready for more complex ones. As Clover walked back with him, he went over who fell into which category. He’d be able to leave most of the ones still mastering the first task to the girls and then he could take on the others. Marrow, Ren, and Blake, were all ready for more complex routines (though he wasn’t really surprised) and he’d still be able to work with Elm and a few of the others that were closer to being ready for more of a challenge. Weiss, Clover, and Jaune were in that group. It felt good to be teaching again. Especially with students who were so eager to learn. As he let Clover take his hand and lead him over to cuddle on the couch, he couldn’t help but start planning out his next class. 

It was turning out much more fun that he'd first thought...

**Author's Note:**

> The “burn the place down” is a reference to RWBY Chibi “Girl’s Night”
> 
> The first one in this series was written because I wanted to cut a hole in a chair for Marrow’s tail The second because I wanted Qrow to juggle glass orbs and teach Penny so she would learn to control her strength. This one was because I wanted to put Qrow in a Medieval Knight/Renaissance Nobleman outfit. My mind goes the weirest places with the oddest ideas sometimes.


End file.
